Leave Out All the Rest
by Kellisina
Summary: Originally a one-shot. Now a two chaptered story about Puck and Blaine sectionals performances.
1. Leave out all the rest

Just a quick Puck/Blaine drabble

Basically, this is what happens when I should be doing work...

Disclaimers:

Characters: Glee (Ryan Murphy and co)

Song: Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park

* * *

><p>Puck kept his eyes low as the spotlight illuminated him. He stood alone in the center of the stage, the other members of New Directions watching him anxiously from the wings. He kept his head down during the instrumental opening, lifting it slowly as he began to sing:<p>

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no-one would listen, 'cause no one else cared."_

His eyes quickly skimmed the crowd anxiously, searching for one person in particular.

"_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear; what am I leaving when I'm done here?"_

He quickly spotted the person he was searching for. Lost in amongst a sea of navy blazers.

His eyes locked with the Warbler, who sat with a curious look on his face, staring up at Puck.

"_So if you're asking me I want you to know..."_

The stage lights lifted to illuminate the entire stage as the other members of New Directions slowly filed in behind him, softly humming the accompaniment as they created two rows across the back of the stage.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest."_

Puck slowly stepped forwards, standing right at the front of the stage. Singing directly at his curly-haired opponent, an almost apologetic look on his face.

"_Don't be afraid. Of taking my beating. I've shed but I'm me. 'm strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect..._"

He smirked and winked towards the older boy.

"_but neither have you." _

"_So if you're asking me I want you to know..."_

The entire Glee club joined in with the chorus, the complex harmonies complimenting Pucks voice perfectly without overpowering him:

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest."_

Puck slowly moved back to the center of the stage as his team mates moved around him, creating a wide semi circle around the boy.

"_Forgetting, all the hurt the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself. I cant be who you are..."_

Puck belted out his lyrics for the final chorus, meaning every word of it as he looked into his lovers eyes.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest."_

His voice faltered for the last verse leaving him sounding more vulnerable than he'd intended. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand curled into small fists at his sides:

"_Forgetting, all the hurt the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself. I cant be who you are..."_

He looked up, watching for Blaine's reaction as he whispered the closing line:

"_...I cant be who you are..."_


	2. Perfect

This was originally meant to be a just a one-shot, but after hearing that Klaine are singing 'Fucking Perfect' in Glee, I couldnt get this idea out of my head. Oh well~

Note: The lyrics are changed because it would just be silly to swear i front of the judges.

Reviews are rewarded with love :D

* * *

><p>Puck sighed as he took his seat in the crowded auditorium. Ironically he was sat in the same seat which his boyfriend...ex-boyfriend?...had just vacated. He sunk into the seat and buried his head in his hands. This whole thing was all his fault and he knew it. He was too insecure, that was the problem. It just seemed impossible that a guy like Blaine would be interested in a train-wreck like him. So one day he just blew up, he'd yelled and screamed about how he didn't want Blaine's pity, which is what their relationship had to be. Pity. He'd stormed out without giving Blaine a chance to respond. That had been three weeks ago. Puck had actively ignored all of Blaine's calls and any attempts to contact him since. He really regretted that now; the longer it went, the harder it was to just pick up the damn phone and apologize. He'd been dreading this, he knew they'd have to meet at Sectionals. And apparently the whole Glee club had went family-mode and got him to pick out a song to sing to Blaine, a kind of public apology. Rachel Berry had given up a solo. He must have looked really depressed, or maybe it was just a jew-solidarity thing.<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts as the Warblers started to file on stage, making a perfect tight-knit little group in the center of the stage. Blaine was the last to come on stage and Puck found himself craning his neck in a desperate attempt to see him better. Blaine stood alone at the front with a serious look on his face. As the noise in the auditorium died down; Blaine began to sing, unaccompanied by the group behind him. His voice was strong enough to echo through the large room, giving Puck goosebumps:

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life. "_

The Warblers quickly picked up the backing, their voices perfectly mimicking the backing track along with Thad's beat boxing. The group slowly swayed as Blaine stood perfectly still, his eyes locked onto Pucks.

_"Mistreated._

_Misplaced._

_Misunderstood._

_Miss- Knowing its all good._

_It didn't slow me down. _

_Mistaking._

_Always second guessing._

_Underestimating._

_Look I'm still around. "_

Blaine gave a small shrug and Puck couldn't help but give a soft smile. He knew all about Blaine's past and he always felt proud to hear what he'd overcome. And it had always given Puck hope...The song was perfect.

Puck saw Blaine grin as the music picked up; it was that stupid, impish grin that always made Puck fall a little bit more in love with the damn Warbler:

_"Pretty, pretty please._

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please._

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_like you're nothing._

_You are perfect to me."_

Puck could feel someone, probably Rachel, put a hand on his shoulder. It was probably meant to reassure or to comfort him or something. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was Blaine up on that stage.

Blaine's expression had slipped back into a more serious look as he sung the next verse:

_"You're so mean._

_When you talk. _

_About yourself ._

_You are wrong._

_Change the voices, in your head._

_Make them like you instead."_

Every word Blaine sung sounded so sincere it made Puck want to cry. Blaine was just to perfect for him, he deserved so much better...But Puck was finally stating to believe that Blaine did honestly care for him:

_"So complicated._

_Look how we can make it._

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. _

_It's enough._

_I've done all I can think of._

_Chased down all my demons._

_I've seen you do the same._

_Oh!"_

Blaine moved backwards as the Warblers spread out to make a wide arc. Blaine stood in the center with Wes and David at either side of him.

_"Pretty, pretty please._

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please._

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_like you're nothing._

_You are perfect to me."_

Various Warblers moved into the center of the circle to dance as Blaine attempted to rap. They were apparently showing off the fact that they could actually move and dance when the situation called for it:

_"The whole worlds scared so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line, and we try, try, try._

_But we try to hard and its a waste of my time._

_Don't look for the critics, cause they're everywhere._

_They don't like my jeans,_

_they don't get my hair._

_Exchange ourselves._

_And we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_...Why do I do that? _

_Yeah!"_

The Warblers raised their voices together in such an impressive display that almost everyone in the auditorium stood up to applaud. Puck quickly realized that New Direction had definitely lost. But that wasn't important to him right. What mattered was that Blaine had forgiven him.

_"Pretty, pretty please._

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please._

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_like you're nothing._

_You are perfect to me._

_You're perfect. _

_You're perfect!"_

The surrounding Warblers had stopped singing, instead they hummed gently as Blaine was once again alone at the front of the stage.

_"Pretty, pretty please. _

_If you ever, ever feel._

_Like your nothing..."_

_"You are perfect. __To me." _


End file.
